Mayumi Sho
Mayumi Sho (荘 真由美, born on February 5, 1965 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress. She formerly worked at Aoni Production and is now a director at Kekke Corporation. She is married to voice actor Keiichi Nanba. She was known as the original voice of Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball & the original voice of Nonohara Miyoko in Kiteretsu Daihyakka. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Adventures of the Little Koala (TV) – Mimi *Akuma kun (TV) – Kirara (Ep. 16) *Angel Blade (OVA) – Col. Irena *Antique Heart (OVA) – Additional Voice *Aoki Hono (OVA) – Misao Kaizu *Appleseed (OVA) – Hitomi *Bikkuriman 2000 (TV) – Dou Pinguramaa *Black Jack (OVA) – Machiko Tsuzuki (Ep. 9) *Black Jack (TV) – Kazue Hanamura (Karte 55) *Bride of Deimos (OVA) – Minako Ifu *Bubblegum Crisis (OVA) – Naomi Anderson (Ep. 4) *Bug tte Honey (TV) – Mai *Bug tte Honey Megaromu Shojo Ma 4622 (movie) – Mai *Case Closed (TV) – Mai (Ep. 190 & 191) *Cat's Eye (TV) – Additional Voice *City Hunter (TV) – Uchi Hime (Ep. 18) *Cream Lemon (OVA) – Mako Kiryu (Ep. 7) *Crystal Triangle (OVA) – Mina Katsuki *Dancougar Super Beast Machine God (TV) – Sayuri *Dangaioh (OVA) – Mia Alice *Darkness of the Sea, Shadow of the Moon (OVA) – Lumi Kobayakawa *Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (OVA) – Akise Hiroko *Doraemon Nobita Gets Lost in Space (movie) – Freya *Dragon Ball (TV) – Chi-Chi (Young & Older) & Princess Misa (Ep. 81) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Chi-Chi (Ep. 1 to 66) *ESPer Mami (TV) – Nina *ESPer Mami Hoshizora no Dancing Doll (movie) – Tomoko *Fight! Iczer One (OVA) – Nagisa Kano *The File of Young Kindaichi (TV) – Naoko Torimaru (Ep. 52 to 55) *Fujiko F Fujio no SF Tanpen Theater (OVA) – Emi (Ep. 2) *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Raiza (Ep. 10) *Gall Force 3 - Stardust War (OVA) – Shildy *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Additional Voice *Great Dangaioh (TV) – Mia Arisu (Ep. 11) *Hades Project Zeorymer (OVA) – Yuratei *Hidari no O'Clock!! (OVA) – Aoi *Highschool! Kimengumi (TV) – Kiri Ichido *Himitsu no Akko chan (TV 3) – Madam Chin *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse (OVA) – Gannet *Kimagure Orange Road (OVA) – Girl (White Lovers) *Kimagure Orange Road (TV) – Female Student (Ep. 16 & 42), Girl (Ep. 7), Kumiko Oda (Ep. 21) & Sukeban (Ep. 28 & 37) *Kimama ni Idol (OVA) – Ayako *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (TV) – Miyoko Nonoka (2nd Voice) & Nonohara Miyoko (original) *Kodocha (TV) – Miyoko (Ep. 97) *Konpora Kid (TV) – Yumi Ine *Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking Mori no Tami no Densetsu (TV) – Babi ("circus group") *Lady Lady!! (movie) – Mary *Lady Lady!! (TV) – Mary *Little Women (TV) – Elizabeth "Beth" March *Lovely Complex (TV) – Umibozu's wife (Ep. 9) *Lupin III The Fuma Conspiracy (movie) – Murasaki Inabe *Maison Ikkoku (TV) – Ikuko *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (movie) – Ikuko *Maple Town Stories (TV) – Diana, Mick & Shoon *Megazone 23 (OVA) – Mai Yumekanoh (Part 1) *Megazone 23 Part III (OVA) – Jacob's Secretary *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (TV) – Haro & Qum *Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack (movie) – Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II (OVA) – Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV) – Haro, Qum & Kikka Kobayashi (Ep. 13 & 14) *Mock & Sweet (TV) – An (Ep. 33) *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Majo Miller *New Angel (OVA) – Ghost *Oishinbo (TV) – Yuko Kurita *Oishinbo Kyukyoko Tai Shiko, Choju Ryori Taiketsu!! (special) – Yuko Kurita *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Majoruka *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) – Majo Ruka (Ep. 1) & Teacher (Ep. 11) *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! (TV) – Majo Miller *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho (OVA) – Majo Ruka (Ep. 8) *Pretty Cure (TV) – Rie Misumi *Raining Fire (movie) – Yoriko Shinagawa *Saint Seiya Evil Goddess Eris (movie) – Erii Aizawa *Shiawase Sou no Okojo san (TV) – Neighbor Mangaka & Yuuta's Mother *Shin Cream Lemon (OVA) – Mina (Ep. 6) *Shin Kabuki cho Story Hana no Asuka gumi! (OVA) – Hi chan *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) – Ramen Tenshi *Soreike! Anpanman Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) – Raamen Tenshi *Space Family Carlvinson (OVA) – Corona *Space Sagittarius (TV) – Libu *Transformers Super God Masterforce (TV) – Mary (Ep. 6) *TWD Express: Rolling Takeoff (movie) – Lina *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) – Ranka (Ep. 2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) – Miyu's mother (Ep. 22 & 26) *Wanna Be's (OVA) – Dream Angel *Welcome to the NHK (TV) – Shizue Sato *Wonder Beat Scramble (TV) – Mayumi *Yajikita Gakuen Dochuki (OVA) – Masako *Zatch Bell (TV) – Sherry's Mom *Zillion (TV) – Cecille (Ep. 14) *Zoku Kuronekoyakata (OVA) – Fumi Anime Films *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Chi-Chi *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Chi-Chi Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi (cutscene) *Ys Book I and II – Lair Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' in the Dragon Ball series Trivia *Her hobby is doing Aerobics. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES